Sinners Make the Best Saints
by iammedontforget
Summary: Bella gets into an accident when she is 10, and she comes out of the accident with more than she wanted. Now it's 7 years later. What if Bella isn't completely human, but no one know what she is? What happens when she moves to Alaska?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't given up on Love Risks All. If you haven't checked it out, you should. Love Risks All is a Once Upon a Time fic.**

**Don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

The accident happened about 8 - 9 years ago. My parents, Renée and Charlie, and I were in a car crash. They died on impact and I was thrown through the window. The doctors weren't sure whether or not I was a boy or a girl. I dressed like a tomboy before puberty, and I didn't have breasts or my period, so people thought I was a boy. The doctors messed up terribly and surgically gave me a penis. I had to sue them for their misconduct and now that the trial is over I was given over 20 million dollars from the hospital. I know it's crazy, a chick getting a penis put on her, but it's true. I'm hoping to get it removed when I turn 18, which is in a few months from now.

I've been at a rehabilitation center for the last 7 years. I'm now getting out tomorrow and moving to stay with my aunt Esme, and her son Emmett. I've known that they are vampires ever since I followed them hunting before the accident. Yes, I followed them even when they have super speed, apparently I'm different too, not completely human, but we aren't sure of what I am yet.

I know that most people would actually mourn for their parents after their death, but they never accepted me or supported me after I came out to them before the accident. They kept trying to send me away after I came out, and they were going to get their wish by driving me to a "Get Straight" camp, then the accident happened.

Aunt Esme has known about all of my secrets – lesbian, penis, not human – since I found out about all of them, and she has been very supportive and accepting. Emmett is like a big brother to me. He is like a big teddy bear, kind of like Sully from Monsters Inc.

* * *

The next day.

I wake up to Aunt Esme in my room and she is signing all the papers for me to come live with her and Emmett. I wait until they are finished with the paperwork until I make my presence known, although I'm pretty sure Esme already knows I'm up, vampire senses and all.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here and back to your house."

"Actually we were planning on moving to another place, people are starting to question our ages so it may be better for you too, for a change as well, away from here and everything that has happened."

"That is perfect. Where are we going to move to?"

"Well there are a few places we have wanted to go back to. Alaska is one of them, there is another coven there and they are animal drinkers as well, so we may go there."

"Sound good, now let's go before they change their minds and decide to keep me here."

* * *

In the car ride back to Esme's house.

"How are you Bella? How is..?"

"Seriously I'm fine and you can say penis, I've accepted that I have one now, although I am going to get it removed when I turn 18. What surprises me is that even though they put a penis on me they left my vagina intact, so now I have a penis and a vagina."

"Yes, I'll remember that. Now do you want to go to a high school in Alaska or be homeschooled? If you decide to go to high school, Emmett will be with you in every class so nothing happens to you and no gym classes."

"I'll think about it, but maybe start in high school, and if I hate it can I be homeschooled?"

"Of course, sweetie. That would give me something to do during the day. Also you can draw out what you want in the house and for your room so that it is to your liking."

"Okay. Thank you, Aunt Esme for doing all of this for me."

"Anything for you, my special niece."

* * *

At Esme's house.

Emmett rushes out at a surprisingly human pace to Bella's door. He opens it and engulfs Bella in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella-bear."

"Missed you too Emmy-bear."

"Alright Emmett, let go of the poor girl and help her get settled for the weekend. Oh, and Bella, just go on the computer and order whatever clothes you want, knowing you wouldn't want to go out and shop."

"Okay mom."

"Okay thank you Esme."

They all go into the house, Esme works on her plans for the house in Alaska, while Bella shops online, and Emmett plays video games.

* * *

**A/N Please let me know whether or not you want me to continue this. I have many ideas for this, but I would like to know if anyone likes this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still don't own anything.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Princess Alexandria****: I'm not a doctor; this is supposed to be something that doesn't usually happen which it doesn't and this story is going to move on from there. There is more to it than what Bella or anyone else knows.**

**caligurl18****: I do plan on making the chapters longer, it seems as though my first chapter for my stories always end up being shorter than the others.**

**fang-flames13****: I am planning on getting to that, and I think I'm only going to keep one couple the same, but you will have to read to find out ****.**

**Melissa****: I would hope for you to keep reading ****.**

**Guest****: I loved that you cried laughing, but I did want it to shock people even if it usually doesn't happen. Again there is more to it, but I will get into that in later chapters.**

**TUYETPHAM**** – Well it is still up in the air whether or not she will keep it, but I love your review too, best one so far ****.**

**Okay I think that is all with the reviews, so on with the longest chapter I've ever written.**

* * *

We have finally arrived in Alaska and the house Esme built while I was still in rehab is gigantic. It looks like one of those mansions from a movie. It is beautiful though; outside it has a garage to fit 10 cars, as if we have enough to fit half of that. We are very fortunate though because with all the snow and the lack of sun we could stay here longer than anywhere else. I can just tell the inside will have a lot more to it.

Esme said that there are five levels to the house. The basement has a pool, and then the main floor has the kitchen, dining room, family room, and living room. The three upper levels have the bedrooms, as if they need them, but the second level has Esme's and Emmett's rooms, while my bedroom and bathroom are all the way up top so that I have the most room. Then Esme said that the fourth floor is a present for me.

Well, I guess I should go check it out, while they go out to hunt.

As I step inside I notice it is beautiful inside as it was outside. I step into the living room first and I notice the house has a mellow feel to it. In the center of the room there are two l shaped greyish couches that are facing each other on top of a rug about the same color only a bit darker. On the couches there is a mixture of grey, white, beige, brown, and olive green throw pillows. On one side next to one of the couches is another dark grey couch with a glass table behind it with two olive green lamps. Next to the couch is a beige chair and across from the couch is a huge window with dark olive green curtains to the side to show the forest next to us. Thankfully we are secluded in the forest. There is also a flat screen TV in the wall, and the walls are beige. Between the two l shaped couches is a white and metal square table with two candles and a vase full of white roses. The lights are installed in the ceiling, so it would look like it was natural light coming in because the lights aren't sticking out.

Next I go to the dining room. The walls have been painted black, but they were painted over with white and beige trees. There are white twin window doors that lead out to the back of the house, and light beige curtains. The table is wood, and the chairs are white cushion with wooden legs. On top of the table there are three big flowers that look like balls of flowers and two tall candles.

Next I go into the kitchen and it is very spacious. The main colors in the kitchen are red, black, grey, and white. I can definitely tell that Esme really likes grey and white. I like that she mainly has neutral colors so that it isn't crazy with the colors. There is an island with two black bar stool chairs and two red bar stool chairs. There are two ovens and a stove. The cabinets are made of red metal so it kind of looks like the kitchen is a firefighter kitchen. Then there is another window that covers the entire wall and it overlooks the city.

I then walk to the family room, and it has a grey couch similar to the l shaped couches in the living room. The walls have wooden panels. Then where one of the walls should be there are windowed doors instead, leading out to the back. This room has a white carpet expanding the entire room. There are also two beige wooden reading chairs, and several white and light beige throw pillows on the couch and the floor. On the other side there is a huge HD TV on the wall.

I decide to go downstairs and relax in the pool. I go down the stairs and open the door towards the pool. To the side there three shelves of bathing suits, one shelf for each of us. The ceiling has white beams and white light so it looks brighter in the room. The pool is huge, and has a sitting area that has jets by the shallow end. There is a door that leads to a walkway to a gazebo in the back. There is also a bathroom to the side too, perfect.

I take swim trunks and a bikini top and make my way to the bathroom. I get my swim trunks on as well as my bikini top and head for the pool.

I dive in first and start doing laps. I'm pretty good at holding my breath for over three minutes. I guess that is something that attributes from me not being a human. I finish fifty laps in five minutes and I decide to go over to the jets and relax.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm being splashed by Emmett's cannonball.

"UGH EMMETT I WAS SLEEPING!"

Emmett responds back to me in a girly voice "ugh Emmett I was sleeping!"

Never did I ever think that he would talk in a girly voice, if only I got that on tape.

I shake my head with disappointment and decide to get out of the pool.

I was about to head upstairs when Esme yells "Don't you dare go stomping around while you are wet Bella! I don't want everything else wet!"

"Yes Esme I'll dry off before I go upstairs."

"Good girl. Now I'm going to go back to my book."

I take a few towels to dry my hairs and body off, while I walk over to Esme.

"What book are you reading?"

Without looking up, Esme says "Oh this is "Soulless (The Parasol Protectorate)" by Gail Carriger. It's about vampires and werewolves in Victorian London. It could be better, but it's pretty good. Nothing better than the real thing though."

"Cool, well I think I'm dry enough to go check out the rest of the house and then unpack."

"Ok dear have fun. Emmett stop splashing!"

I get out of there as quickly as I could, so I could get away from Emmett running towards me trying to get me back in the water.

I go up two flights of stairs and I am met with a long hallway with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first bedroom I go into is Emmett's and it's mostly black, I mean the walls and bed are black and there is a grey rug. He also has a huge book shelf with most of it filled, and there are a few more boxes filled with books I'm guessing he hasn't gotten to putting up yet. His bed is very low to the ground. His sheets and pillows are white with grey flowers on them.

Emmett's bathroom is connected to his room as well as the hallway, and I step inside and the tiles on the walls and floor are all black. This boy likes black. He has a big white shower, good thing too because if it were small he would break it easily. The sink and toilet are both connected to the walls. There is also a mirror that is as big as the length of one of the walls.

I go out through the door towards the hallway and go to Esme's bedroom. Esme's bed looks as though it is floating, but it's attached to the wall. The bed, sheets, and pillows are white and she also has a black throw blanket on top. On another side of her bedroom there is an easel with a box on a table next to it filled with paints and materials. There is also a black fluffy rug on the floor. IT'S SO FLUFFY!

I go into her bathroom next, and it is beautiful. There is a marble floor, and off white tiled walls. The lights resemble lanterns, and there is a tub that goes into the wall that makes the bathroom look even bigger. The sink is one of those wooden bowls, and there is a pretty mirror that is hanging from the ceiling above it.

After I finish checking out their bedrooms I go up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"There are just too many stairs, there should be an elevator," I think to myself.

At the top of the stairs I am met with two wooden sliding doors that lead to my bedroom.

I slide the doors open…

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess you will just have to wait until the next chapter to see what Bella's room looks like and what her reaction is.**

**IT'S SO FLUFFY! - I had to put that in there it fits in so well and yet so funny. I always imagine the voice whenever I read this.**

**Please review – reactions and if you want me to continue. Follow/Favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I still don't own anything.**

**I plan on uploading a chapter every weekend. Unless I write a bunch of chapters during the week, and decide that you lovely readers should get a surprise early chapter, as well as the weekend chapter. Any ideas/reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**I have the outline of the next two chapters already done, just need to format them into chapters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Losa136****: I felt like I had to end there. Yes, IT'S SO FLUFFY was too good not to be put in.**

**I picture some of the characters as different actors/actresses.**

**Here are some that have been introduced and I will keep updating as each person is introduced in the story.**

**Esme and Emmett are the same.**

**Bella is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. She has these bold beautiful eyes that fit in perfectly with the story of how Bella isn't just human.**

**That's it for now, onward to the story.**

* * *

Once I get inside my room I am awed by how beautiful it is. There are wooden floors, and I have a desk on one side with a new laptop. There is a large bookshelf with glass doors. I see one of those half ball chairs that hang from the ceiling.

There is a large purple fluffy rug in the center of the room, and there is another l shaped couch on the other side of the room. Then I look to my side and see a staircase that leads to my bedroom and bathroom.

I first go into the bathroom. There is a big glass corner shower, and two sinks on a glass counter. There is also a big tub that could fit almost three or four people. There is a shelf that has a bunch of different bubble bath scents for the bath.

Next I go towards my bedroom. There are huge window doors about the size of a wall next to my bed that leads out to a balcony. My bed is beautiful and big. I sit on it just to test it out and whoa it feels like a cloud, I could get used to this.

On the other side of the balcony there is another door. I open it and there is a wall in closet filled with leather jackets, boots, sneakers, jeans, tees, and a bunch of other things. I walk to the balcony, open the doors and walk out.

On the balcony there is a hammock and a few chairs and a table. On the hammock there are a few pillows and a blanket.

By the time I'm done looking around Esme is in my room telling me that dinner is ready. We head downstairs and I thank her for everything that she has done for me.

Esme made me chicken parmesan and it was delicious. I'm still not sure whether or not I want to be homeschooled or go to high school even if it is only for senior year.

Someone lurking is in the shadows of the forest watching them unknowingly. The figure is seen to have blonde hair and gold eyes. "Ah, so they did decide to come here after all. Well she won't be getting in the way for much longer."

Flashback to the crash:

A figure is in the shadows. "So I didn't kill her in the crash, huh? Well now it's time to change her in a different way, so my mate won't ever be attracted to her in the future. Looks like it's time to become a doctor for a few hours."

The figure finds a man hunting and kills him, cutting off his most prized possession.

The figure rushes to the hospital and grabs a doctor's coat in the locker room. The figure compels the rest of the doctors and nurses to have them bring Bella Swan into OR 3 for a special surgery. Then the figure compels them to forget that they ever saw them.

As soon as Bella is put into OR 3, the figure takes out the man's prized possession and surgically attaches it onto Bella.

"My work is now done. Everyone will now be repulsed by the sight of her, even my mate."

End of flashback.

* * *

**Third POV**

The figure runs back to where they came from. They walk through the door and are automatically hugged by their "mate" Katrina Denali.

"Oh Heidi, you're home, what took you so long?"

"I had to check up on some things." Heidi looked in Kate's eyes and decided to compel her again. "Never leave me, I am your mate. Now go hunt."

"Oh babe, I will never leave you, you are my mate." Kate then leaves to hunt.

Heidi then leaves her and Kate's place and heads for the main Denali home.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I am sucked into two visions. One of the visions was of Heidi coming over, and another of two vampires and a human, who I couldn't see clearly, coming to Alaska. "Hmm... That's odd." I thought to myself. I guess Jasper was near when I got the vision because he was looking at me to explain.

"I'll tell you later, Heidi is coming over."

Right after I said that, in came Heidi on her high horse as always.

"Hello pipsqueak. Where are Eleazar and Tanya?"

I hold back my response, thankfully Jasper answers for me instead.

"They are in the den. Apparently there are some vampires that have moved not too far from here, and wish to speak with all of us."

"Thank you Jasper, although I think shorty here could use a boost in some confidence other than hiding behind you and her fashion."

I am growling quietly while she goes towards the den, while Jasper is holding me back from lunging myself at her and tearing her apart.

* * *

**A/N Kate is acting super clingy because of the compulsion Heidi has put on her.**

**Kate is the same.**

**Alice is portrayed by Emmy Rossum.**

**Heidi is portrayed by Yvonne Strahovski.**

**Jasper is portrayed by Joe Anderson (yes he was in Breaking Dawn Part 2 as Alistair).**

**The Mates/"Mates" that have been introduced, so far.**

**Jasper/Alice**

"**Kate/Heidi"**

**There are still more characters that haven't been introduced yet.**


End file.
